Glad I Met You
by Trainer Nexus
Summary: A year has past since Lillie has arrived in Kanto. Since then she had been slowly obtaining each gym badge. Her friends have been constantly sending her letters and talking to her via Video Call. But not a certain Alolan Champion.. Who hasn't been talking to her in a year.. Even though it's her birthday.


**After finishing Pokemon Moon I came up with this during the credits. Basically this will be in Lillie's perspective in Kanto.**

 **Just saying that there will be slight Sun x Lillie so if your offended in anyway then don't read this.**

 **Oh and disclaimer blah blah blah don't own Pokemon all rights go to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 **Edit: Wanted to fix a few glaring mistakes..**

* * *

One year has past since Lillie left for Kanto. To her it felt more like a few months. After getting the cure for her mother from Bill she decided to challenge the gyms of Kanto.

It was quite a rocky start. She got a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak and Hau even sent her an Alolan Vulpix which eventually evolved into Ninetails.

Hau.. He's been sending letters to Lillie non stop. Lillie knew that he would send a long letter from what he said before leaving him and Sun.

Gladion.. Also been sending letters and video calling but not as frequently as Hau. According to Hau he became Ulaula Island's new Kahuna. After Nanu retired.

And Sun.. They haven't talked in... forever. Ever since she left for Kanto she always talked to Gladion and Hau. But never Sun. Hau always said he was busy. She understands that.. First Pokemon League Champion and all but.. A whole year has past and nearly hundreds of missed calls later but no response.. Even letters..

Even though today was her birthday..

"He's the Champion... He has alot of challengers..."

Lillie thought of this as she rolled around her bed in the Cerulean City Pokèmon Center.

She managed to catch a few Pokemon. She followed what Sun always did. Weaken them first then throw the Pokeball. But what she forgotten was to NOT use your Pokeball against an opponent's Pokèmon.

"HEY THIS IS A BATTLE! YOU THIEF!"

Those words echoed in her mind when she battle her first trainer. Youngster.. Joey or.. Joe? Can't really remember.

She blushed in embarrassment thinking about and turned red..

After that embarrassing moment she managed to catch a few other Pokemon. A Pikachu, a Clefairy , a Feebas and a Growlithe.

All have evolved with the exception of Pikachu.

So far in a course of a year she managed to take down seven of the gyms. The last one she has to take down is Misty in Cerulean City. Misty apparently had a "date" and had to postpone their battle. According to what Lillie said to her..

"Sorry but I need go out with.. let's say a certain dense kid... We'll battle later okay?"

She doesn't know who this "dense kid" was but.. she guessed they were in a sort of tsundere type relationship.

"RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!"

Lillie's thoughts were unexpectingly interupted by her room's phone. She answered the call and put the phone up to her ear.

"Um.. Hello?"

"Miss Lillie. This is Nurse Joy. Some packages and letters came in for you. A Chansey will be coming in with them shortly."

"Oh.. Um.. T-Thank you!"

She hanged up and heard a knocking on the door. She opened the door and the Chansey Nurse Joy was talking about was carrying about three packages. She helped it making sure they won't fall and after dropping them off the Chansey left.

She looked at the first package.

"Happy Birthday from your greatest friends and family! Hau and Professor Kukui."

She smiled as she read it and opened the package. It was full of pictures of them in the Alola region.

One was Hau riding a Tauros and Kukui and his wife smiling to the camera a long with Rockruff.

She noticed to the side was some malasada in a plastic bag. Somehow still fresh!

"Oh Hau.. You never change.."

Lillie thought as she giggled as she opened and took a bite. Still tasty too.

She went towards the other package. It looked quite techy and had the Aether Foundation slapped right on it.

"Happy Birthday our little one! From The Aether Foundation."

She pushed a button and it was again had some photos.

There was the Aether Foundation with Wicke, Faba and Lusamine now fully cured from the Ultra Beast. She is trying to make up for the Ultra Beast craze not to mention freezing Pokèmon to make a collection. Even if she was still into Ultra Beasts Lillie would still love her.

Inside also was the movie Lillie watched when she was kid. The one with the man dancing in the rain...

"Dancing.. in the rain with Mother.."

She thought staring at the DVD.

She then went towards the third and last package. It looked pretty dirty and kinda rushed...

"Happy Birthday. From your brother Gladion."

"He may be a bit of an edge lord but still he's my brother."

She thought opening the package. Again there was a quite dirty photo of him and his Sivally. It was licking his hair that was over his eye.

Next to it was a Master Ball. He gave one to Sun when Lillie changed into her Z form.

But.. there was nothing from Sun. No letter, no package no... nothing..

"Did... he forgot about me?"

Lillie shed a tear at the thought.. But then she heard a knock on her door.

She opened the door it was the same Chansey carrying a package along with Nurse Joy.

"Sorry but we forgot about this one."

"Oh it's okay! Thank you again!"

She closed the door and carried the package to her bed.

It had a letter hanging outside saying "Lillie."

She opened the letter and started to read it.

"Happy Birthday Lillie.

I'm very sorry.. It's been a year since I seen.. or even talked to you.. I've been caught up with some stuff with the Ultra Beasts.. Defending my title.. And the Battle Tree.. Speaking of which I met the Legendary Red and Blue there.. My all time idols.. Anyway... I'm writing this... well to say thank you.

When I moved here.. There was one person... beside my Pokèmon that I can count on.. You.. I... am again horribly sorry for not answering your calls.. To the point even Rotom started to yell at me..

Open the Box to read the rest.."

She opened the package.. It had much more photos then the others.. It had pictures of the Captains.. Kahunas.. and even the Elite Four.. Then there was one photo.. Of her, Sun and Hau. It was when Sun upgrades his Rotom to have a Pokèfinder..

"Look at me.. still wearing that outfit with Nebby in the bag.."

She noticed also a small package the size around half of the box. It had a note sticking out of it..

"Everyone's smile shines so brightly..

Those smiles led us to so many other people..

And those meetings will lead us to a bright future..

I'm so glad to meet everyone..

But... I'm most glad... to meet.. you.."

"Sun.. "

Lillie thought as she opened the box.

Inside was a baseball cap. The very same one that a very dear friend wore through out her journey.

Lillie picked it up and stared at it. There was another note on the side..

"My most valuable item from Sun.. P.S This was the one I wore on our adventure.. I have a spare one."

"Oh Sun.. You haven't forgotten about me... Thank you..."

Lillie then got a call from her mobile. She picked it up and answered the call.

"Lillie. I'm ready for our battle. Meet at the gym."

"Oh. Alright meet you there!"

She hanged up and put on her clothes. She was in her Z Powered form now.. She remembered when Sun first saw it.

"Umm.. How do I look?"

"You look great!"

He always is positive.. With the exceptions of some of the more dark stuff ths happened. She wore the cap on her hat.

"Huh.. Looks not too bad.."

Lillie thought looking at herself in the mirror.

She ran outside and picked up her Pokèmon and ran to the gym.

She went to the battle arena where they were having their gym battle. Misty was late..

Then someone came running up to her behind.

"Sorry Lillie! This idiot didn't have a watch!"

"Hey!"

"It's alright! Let's just have our gym battle!"

"Yeah.. I'l go to the other side."

Misty walked to the other side glaring at the boy she was with.

He looked similar to Sun. The only difference was his tanned skin, spiky hair and weird looking skin marks.

"Lillie. Cool hat."

"Oh! Um.. T-Thanks! It's my best friend's!"

"ASH?! ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH LILLIE?!"

"I'M NOT!"

"Look can we just have our battle?"

"Yeah... Anyway.."

Misty said getting out a Pokèball.

"I Misty accept your challenge! Go Togekiss!"

Misty exclaimed throwing her Pokèball to the arena with Togekiss bursting out of the Pokèball.

"Let's do this Ninetails!"

Lillie shouted throwing her Pokèball with Alolan Ninetails bursting out.

"An Alolan Ninetails huh? Nice but.. let's see how you deal with me!"

"We'll see! Let's do this!"

Lillie shouts out flipping over her cap.

"Once I'm done with the league here.. I'l come back Sun.. I promise.."

 ** _The End.._**

* * *

 **Sorry if this was short.. I would show the whole battle but I'm pretty bad at doing battles. I MIGHT do a sequel to this as a fully fleshed out story.. But that is again a might..**

 **Anyway thank you for reading!**


End file.
